


A plane Trip Away

by TurtlesAreWeird



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2ODelirious - Fandom, Vanoss, VanossGaming
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Jonathan is short, M/M, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesAreWeird/pseuds/TurtlesAreWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and CaRtOoNz are on their way to California so that Delirious can meet the group for the first time in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A plane Trip Away

He stood in front of the mirror, wondering if he was really ready to do this. Fuck, he wasn’t, he knew he wasn’t-why was he doing this? He should just call Evan and have him tell the boys that he was sick or something. He couldn’t do this. Fuck. He took a deep breath and let it out all in one go. Running his hands through his hair- damn, he needed a haircut soon -he checked over his outfit once more before grabbing his phone and heading out the door. He couldn’t leave his friends hanging. If they hated him or something he’d laugh and leave- that’s all there was to it. As he exited his house, he grinned and waved at Luke. He climbed into the cab his friend had called beforehand and said with his usual loudness,

“Man, I sure am glad that we sent our luggage there beforehand. I am in no mood to drag your fifty fucking bags to the airport.” He laughed, and Luke only muttered, smiling, “You jackass.”

The rest of the ride to the airport was quiet, other than the music playing on the radio. Some old country song. Jonathan got lost in his thoughts again, worrying over whether or not his friends would be jackasses themselves once they saw his face. Probably not, they were really nice guys, but the fear was still there. They pulled up to the airport and paid the driver.

“Thanks man.” Said Jonathan as he handed the man his tip. The man nodded at him before bidding farewell and driving off. 

He looked around at the hustle and bustle and jabbed Luke in the shoulder with his finger. When Luke looked over at him, he gestured his head in the direction of the doors and once his friend was done rolling his eyes at him they walked into the airport. 

“where’s the fucking terminal…” Luke mused, barely getting the words out before Jonathan almost burst his eardrums shouting, 

“There! Over there, that our terminal, come on man!” 

Just because he was nervous didn’t mean that he wasn’t also fucking excited. He was about to meet his friends in real life for the first time. It shouldn’t be so important, but it was. It may or may not have to do with the fact that he may or may not have a VERY SMALL crush on Evan. Maybe. He’d seen his friends in their photos and on their instagrams and stuff, but those were for everyone. He couldn’t wait to see his friends knowing that their subs weren’t hovering over them. He was, quite literally, shaken back to reality by Luke who had made them stop walking so that he could shake Jonathan’s shoulders and say, 

“Dude! Wake up man. I asked you if you want a damn coffee but you’re getting one whether you want it or not now. You’re daydreaming like our survival on the plane depends on it or something. I know you’re nervous, but what happens happens man. Just let fate do its thing.” 

A small moment of silence passed before Jonathan managed to get the brief attention of anyone within a fifty foot radius with his laughter. As he called down, he barely registered the slightly concerned and annoyed looks the other people gave him as he said 

“You don’t gotta be so serious! Yeah, a coffee’d be great right about now.” 

As there was only a Starbucks around, which Jonathan wrinkled his nose at, they kept walking until they got to their gate, which, amazingly, had a Dunkin’ Donuts right by it. Jonathan face broke into an immensely large grin as he began pulling Luke towards it, never mind the fact that he was shorter and scrawnier than the other, so it wasn’t doing much good. 

“This is what I’m talking about! Come on Cartoonz! I need my coffee!” 

“Alright, alright! Calm down Jon. You’ll get your damn coffee.” Luke said exasperatedly.

“Damn right I will!” Jonathan finally let go of his arm and got in line for his oh-so-loved coffee. 

After the miracle liquid had been attained, they sat down on the hard seats that the airport had put by their gate. The plane was due to land in about 13 minutes, but boarding wouldn’t start for another 20 after that. It was 8:26 in the morning and their flight was five hours and he kinda just wanted to be there in California already. He fucked around on his phone until he heard the stewardess call out that boarding was beginning, people in first class boarding first obviously. After the business men and women and wicked looking heels had boarded, it was his and Luke’s turn. 

Once they’d settled in, with Jonathan having the window seat at his insistence, the two of them half-listened to the stewardess explain what to do incase the plane crashed before slipping earplugs in and attempting to go to sleep. Luke sat in the middle seat, and in the aisle seat was a man in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. He gave the two of them a small smile before opening his book and reading for the rest of the flight. Jonathan thought that he’d have a hard time falling asleep, but with all the fretting he’d done last night he dropped off almost immediately after the plane had steadied high in the skies of North Carolina. Take off sucked, but the one other time he’d been on a plane he remembered the landing sucking even more, so he saved the pack of gum in his pocket for then. He didn’t dream, and woke up to Luke prodding him on the side of his face saying, 

“You’re dead. The plane crashed and you’ve died and now you’re in heaven.” Jonathan had a brief moment of drowsiness-induced panic before laughing loudly and shoving playfully at his friend. Luke smirked. 

“Nah dude, we landed. You slept through it you lucky bastard.”

Jonathan could really only be glad. It was a miracle that he’d stay’d sleeping. He unbuckled himself, stood up, and stretched. He looked around and saw that almost everybody had disembarked. He felt the stewardess’s amused gaze on him as he got up and began walking after Luke, who had already started walking off.   
He was not expecting the woman to tap him on the shoulder after he’d reached the door to the plane. He turned around, surprised, and saw that she was holding out a slip of paper with what looked like- oh. Oh! That was… that was her number. He looked at it, then up to her face, which was obviously supposed to be seductive but…. 

“Oh, ah…. I’m sorry miss, I don’t…I don’t swing that way. I’m very gay, that is.” He stumbled a bit over his words and chuckled nervously, but that was to be expected from him, and the stewardess, Emma, her name tag said, looked really embarrassed and he felt really bad and he was still standing there and it was awkward and why did this always happen. Fuck.

“Um…yeah. Have a nice day though.” He gave her a small sorry smile and walked off down the tunnel to catch up to Luke.   
When he finally caught up, Luke was already sitting in one of the plastic chairs by the gate, looking through his phone but when he heard Jonathan’s footsteps he said, “She give you her number?”  
Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah man. You’re a fucking asshole for leaving me there by myself you dick! God, it was so awkward!” He laughed a bit, awkwardly again. He always laughed when he was feeling any sort of negative emotion. Or positive one. He really just laughed all the time.   
Luke finally looked up from his phone,  
“Yeah Jon. She towered over your little bitch-ass.”

Jon blushed angrily.  
“It’s not my fault I’m short!”

“yeah, yeah, I know. I’m just poking’ fun at ya.”  
Luke looked back down at his phone distractedly and furrowed his brow.  
Jonathan plunked himself on the seat next to his friend and asked, 

“What’s wrong? That is not a happy face dude.”  
Luke paused, as if he was thinking about whether or not to tell Jonathan right now, but he opened his mouth and said, 

“The boys can’t make it here to pick us up. I know you wanted to see them here for the first time and that that was the plan, but they’re all at Lui’s house like planned, but Lui’s car broke down, and because he picked all of them up from the airport and the guys who live here took public transport or some shit there’s no way that they can come get us.”

He had been carefully watching Jonathan’s face while he spoke, watching it turn from concerned to worried to downright anxiety and annoyance before his mood finally seemed to settle on resigned. 

“Yeah. Okay. So we get a cab. That’s fine.” Jonathan plastered on his signature smile, all teeth and dimples.   
Luke was still worried.   
“You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. It kinda sucks, but in the end we still get to see them, right? So let’s go!” He laughed, pure joy, worries already forgotten. Luke smiled and followed him. His best friend always knew how to roll with the punches.

“Damn,” Said Jonathan as they walked through the airport, “This place is huge. It looks fuckin’ expensive. Nothing like at home.” Luke nodded and hummed his agreement.

Within a few minutes time they’d reached the glass doors that lead to the outdoors. They looked at each other before Jonathan hopped forward to activate the automatic sensors, always a kid at heart. The subscribers seem to have noticed that side of Jonathan more than the crew, but the fact of the matter was that Jonathan sometimes Jonathan just acted like a kid. It was endearing in a way that, were it anybody else, Luke may have found it annoying, but it was Jonathan, and he’d known his best friend since they were kids.   
As soon as the two of them stepped outside they were left practically gasping for air.

“It’s so. Fucking. hot out here” Said Jonathan, stripping himself of his blue sweatshirt.   
His subscribers really latched onto how his GTA character looked, and it wasn’t entirely off, he was just shorter and wasn’t quite as buff and he didn’t own a blue sweatshirt. That is, until his mum’d gotten him the one that he was wearing because she felt he had to ‘try and look like what they’re expecting.’ It made a weird sort of sense. If he dressed more like his GTA character, they were more likely to connect his physical self with his online self.

Luke, who had also taken his sweatshirt off, nodded in agreement, and Jonathan could already see sweat start to bead on his friend’s face. He could feel it on his as well, but he ignored it as they started walking over to the pick up area, where a horde of taxi’s were waiting for passengers and said, 

“How do you call a taxi? I don’t know. You do it.” and gave Luke a nudge in the shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get it. It’s not that hard you know.” He raised his hand and flagged over one of the taxi’s. 

“See? Easy.” He laughed at Jonathan’s mock-offended face and climbed into the car, Jonathan clambering in afterwards. 

Luke swung his arm playfully around Jonathan’s shoulders and gave the address to the taxi driver, and older man, probably in his 60’s, who nodded and put the address into his gps before turning back to them and saying, 

“Do you guys want some privacy? I can put the window up, and I’d honestly rather if you’re going to-“ He made a vague gesture with his wrinkled hand.

The two of them were confused for a moment before realization crashed over Luke’s face and Jonathan began laughing.   
Luke was the first to do anything, pulling his arm from Jon’s shoulders and very quickly saying,

“Uh… No sir I think you’ve got the wrong idea. We’re not like that. My friend here’s saving himself for his cruuuussshhh.”   
The last five words of his sentence were sing-singed to Jonathan, who’s laughter was abruptly cut off and a light blush dusted his cheeks. He stuttered out, 

“L-Luke! Shut up!” then turning to the driver who as now looking quite amused he said, 

“Sorry mister. But no, we aren’t uh…. we aren’t dating.” 

Then Luke felt the need to pipe in with, “I dated his sister once though!”

The man smile and shook his head. “Okay. Sorry ‘bout the assumption. Good luck with your crush there, you.” With that he turned back to the wheel and began driving, leaving Luke to his cackling and Jonathan to his fierce blushing.  
Once they’d been driving for a bit, Luke turned to Jonathan and reminded him, “Just be yourself. That’s what they want, for you to be yourself. I know you probably think that they have some sort of weird checklist of expectations, and I’m telling you man, they are only expecting you to be yourself.”  
Jonathan nodded.

“No. Don’t do that. I need you to give me confirmation that you are going to be yourself. You will not be job-interview Jonathan, or meeting someone’s parents-Jonathan, or any other Jonathan that’s not really you. You are going to be excited-Jonathan if you are excited, you are going to be nervous-Jonathan if you’re nervous, and you are going to be Oh my God there’s Vanoss-Jonathan if you see him and you’re freaking out. You’re going to be bear hug-Jonathan when you meet them, ‘cause I know you want to be, and you’re gonna be laughing like a manic-Jonathan when you think there’s something funny because all of those Jonathan’s are what make up the real you. The real Jonathan. Got it?”

By this point Jonathan was grinning. “Yeah dude. I got it. Be myself.” 

He turned back to look out the window, smile still on his less-worried face and Luke barely heard the next two words that his friend said,  
“Thank you.”

Their driver told them a little over half an hour later that they were to arrive at Lui’s house within five minutes. Jonathan was beginning to feel anxious, he knew that the guys were his friends and he shouldn’t feel like they were going to hate him. He wasn’t even bad looking really, he was kinda just normal, but if he was going to be completely honest it was mostly his height that he was worried about. He knew that the others were reasonably tall except for Tyler, who towered over everybody, but Jonathan knew that they’d all be taller than him. It didn’t really matter to him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d be teasing the shit out of him for it. It was all in fun though, so he guessed it didn’t really matter.  
As he pushed those thoughts out of his head he relaxed and grinned.

“We’re here boys.” The old taxi driver announced as they pulled up to Lui’s house and-oh.   
They were all coming out of the house to meet them. Except for Evan, where was Evan? Luke got out of the car and practically dragged Jonathan out with him, snapping him out of his headspace.   
“Hey guys!” Luke said, one hand on Jonathan’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t run away and the other hand waving at his friends. They all rushed towards them and began talking at once, but Jonathan was able to catch snippets of what was being said.

“HI!!!”

“Oh my god you’re here finally!”

“I’m so glad that we can finally see you!”

“Damn dude. You didn’t tell us that you were hot!” He blushed wildly at that one and Noga cooed. 

“Look guys! He’s embarrassed!” Nola ruffled Jonathan’s hair while the shorter one pouted.  
Tyler finally spoke up, 

“Delirious, you don’t even come up to my shoulders. I kinda thought that you were gonna be as tall as me.” He said, but Jonathan knew that he meant well, and they grinned. 

“I’m shorter than Lui too. That sucks.” He said, laughing.  
Then Lui piped in with his squeaker voice, 

“Your DICK is shorter than mine!” And everybody burst into laughter. 

“Where the fok is Evan? Said Brian, and at that moment the man in question existed the house and Jonathan’s face lit up even further.   
Evan barely got out 

“Hi guys, sorry. I was in the bathroom. Is he here ye-“ And his question was answered and cut off at the same time as Jonathan ran up to him and hugged him so hard that they spun.

“Hey Jon!” Evan said, looking down at Jonathan, trying to regain his breath.

“Hey Evan.” Said Jonathan back, beaming up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as you may be able to tell I edited this so that it's not one big wall of text anymore, I hope it helps. That's all :)


End file.
